com_city_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magneto
Construction header: This page is partially completed until there is need to add more (due to spoilers), there is data listed which is considered as public information what 70% of the population/ NPC's knows, this page also lists all info that we can know Additional note: almost all NPC's will know him by alias and affliction and power (through most will lack his exact abilities and limits), but that would be the general limit, the info found here, is known mostly by militia or other hero's so on that regard this mostly list info found in Drake's character files. !!The ENTIRE History section is known only to the X-men and CoM (due to Mech having hacked the x-men computer to find info about Magneto and is not known to public or militia)!! CS Info Magneto is the master of magnetism and one of the most powerful alpha class mutants known to man. He is the leader and founded of the Brotherhood and aims for a world where mutants are the dominant species, thinking them all as man’s next step in evolution and that the Homo Sapiens is long due to be extinct, most of this is thanks to how mutants have been treated by man, having experienced it all first hand. Basic info Name: Erik Magnus Lehnsherr Alias: Magneto Age: 75 Gender: male Appearance: '' Magneto_Dialogue_1.jpg|magneto up close magneto.jpg|magneto full screen Magneto2.jpg|Magneto casual 1.88M, 86.4 kg Personality: Magneto has seen the evil of man and is bearing the scars on his heart, which is the fuel for his actions, hatred for mankind, yet he is normally calm and very strategic, he is not afraid to combat fellow Homo Superior (as he has named mutants) if they were to stand up to his ideals but he hates to do so, often this results in him letting the fellow mutants live even though he normally kills humans without a second thought. He even gives mutants that stand before him tips and observations about their powers and weaknesses and often enough ask them to join him on his self-created island in the ocean, Genosha , a place where mutants can live freely, able to be themselves and have a peaceful live, even if the opposing mutants end up refusing the initial offer and fights Magneto, the offer will always be open and if they choose to join him eventually, no matter how much they did to the Brotherhood , how often they stopped magneto and hurt him, he will always welcome them with open arms (though for those matters he tends to keep a watchful eye on them in case they joined him as spy’s) Profesional status: ''status: Anti-Villain Fraction : Brotherhood position: Leader Powers: Mutant level: : High Alpha power list: ElectroKinesis; Magnetic field manipulation Power level: Alpha class The ability to manipulate magnetic fields, able to control all types of metal, levitate the user and create magnetic barriers able to deflect a lot of energy based attacks. Alpha class can also allow the user to take apart and reassemble machines, though knowledge about machines is needed to use this. history/ Bio: Hacked out from the X-men 's computer due to high thread level: The man that would become known as "Magneto" was born Max Eisenhardt in Germany during the 1940's to a middle class Jewish family. Up till his 3e year they were able to avoid being caught by the Nazi’s. When he was 4 his family tried to escape only to be captured once more, his mother and siblings were killed in front of his eyes and his father was to be taken away to an unknown location. Max tried his best to prevent his father to be taken away, grabbing on his beaten up, broken body only to be pulled back into the concentration camps walls, he tried to fight off the Nazi’s trying to get back to his father and during this attempt he started to awaken his powers, pulling on the metal doors forcing them to snap in the wrong direction, broken. When he was 5 Germany was finally liberated from the Nazi terror but instead of being freed Max was relocated due to the gate he supposedly broke a year ago with his mind. Only when he was 18 did they release him as in all those years he never showed any telekinetic powers again (though they tried any inhuman thing they could think off to force it out of him, thinking he was a freak) and with it he finally found freedom and took on the name “Erik Magnus Lehnsherr” Shortly after he met a girl with who he fell in love with and married her, father a daughter but then things went wrong: He accidentally and in frustration used his mutant powers (for the first time since that accidental activation when he was 5) on his boss at the place he worked. Although his boss wasn't hurt, or even touched for that matter, some people saw Erik as a thread to their community after this. When Erik returned home from work the following night, he saw the house he and his family where staying in, ablaze (this was just an accidental fire). His wife Magda was already out of the house before the fire started, but Anya was still inside. Both parents ran into the building, trying to save their little girl. At that moment a supporting wall collapsed on the couple, but strangely they didn't have a scratch. Erik used his powers, again accidentally, generating a magnetic field around them to keep them from harm. After he had taken Magda out of the building again, Erik wanted to go back to make one last attempt to save his daughter. At that moment though, two police officers grabbed him, and told him he was under arrest for assaulting his boss at the work place. Begging to release him so he could save his daughter, Erik's begging was met with a hit to the head and one of the officers telling him that nobody would risk their life for the daughter of someone who was obviously an enemy of the state. Erik and Magda could do nothing more but hearing the screams of their daughter Anya as she died in the burning house. The rage over Anya's death awakened Erik's full mutant powers, killing everyone in the vicinity except for Magda. After the dust cleared Magda stood horrified after seeing the acts her husband just committed. She asked him what he had done. Erik just replied saying that they deserved nothing less, because they let Anya die. Magda replied saying that he was no longer the man she knew and loved, but a monster and she ran away. It was the last time Erik saw Magda This and his past experiences started his path. In time he met Xavier who stopped him often from trying to kill humans and as more Mutants started to show Erik began building his brotherhood. Due to old age he however started to mellow out and began building Genosha. useful notes: equipment: '' Magneto's helmet is designed to prevent telepathic intrusion or psionic attacks. This is accomplished via technology of Magneto's own design wired into the helmet itself. The costume that Magneto wears is actually a type of armor that he has created through the use of his magnetic powers. The costume is an amalgam of various lightweight, but highly durable, metallic alloys that further protects him from many forms of physical injury. ''Others: Magneto is a genius with competence in various fields of advanced science, especially genetic mutation, particle physics, engineering, and robotics. Master Tactician and Strategist. Magneto is a polyglot, fluent in English, German, Polish, Yiddish, French, Russian, Ukrainian, Hebrew, and Arabic. Category:Canon-0 Category:All Category:Admin only Category:Marvel Category:UC Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood